Yakuza Paranoia
by Yuruki14
Summary: Admist the life of a lonely boy, there is one person he can trust—one person to which he can give his soul. Will Naruto discover the secrets of the man's horrifying past? Does he know the one person to which he pours his heart, gives his life, and trusts beyond all reason is a murderer? Mafia fic. Possessive Dom and Stubborn Sub! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking a look at this story, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy reading it.

I love Mafia stories, absolutely adore them, so of course I'm going to write another one. I have two other Mafia stories out, neither completed, but they'll get there… eventually. I hope… lol I'm not very uh… punctual in my updating? But I try to be. I just get all kinds of story ideas in my head, and I can't focus on just one. So hopefully, if I start most of the stories I want to write, sooner or later I'll finish them all.

Also, I try to proof read thoroughly, but I'm still human and I can't get all of them. So, if you see a mistake, just ignore it. Unless it makes the sentence make absolutely no sense haha, in which case just tell me and I'll fix it when I can.

Summary: Amidst the life of a lonely boy, there is one person he can trust—one person to which he can give his soul. Will Naruto discover the secrets of the man's horrifying past? Does he know the one person to which he pours his heart, gives his life to, and trusts beyond all reason is a murderer? SasuNaru

Other pairings that you'll see: SaixKiba (it'll go both ways), NejixGaara (because I firmly believe Gaara is waaay too cute to be seme), LeexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, SuigetsuxKarinxJugo (three way relationship), KakashixIruka, and various others that I can't think of right now, let me know if there's a specific pairing you want to see!

Warnings for overall story: MalexMale relations and sex, bloody gore, guns and other weapons, drugs, alcohol, violence, and psychological trauma. Definitely cussing, but I think that's sort of self explanatory haha Gambling (maybe), shady deals, and other illegal antics. Possibly some abuse and neglect in Naruto's childhood. A little non-consensual sex, at first. I don't enjoy writing rape scenes, but we'll see. I don't want to damage anyone too bad.

Warnings for this chapter: A little SaixNaruto, but very brief, cussing, molestation, beer… think that's mainly it.

**Yakuza Paranoia**

**Chapter 1**

Oddly quiet is the first-rate establishment of the Susanoo Bar at this time of day. Sure, it is an excellent tavern, but that's just to ultimately disguise something much darker than even the nights of the new moon. Terrible things—illegal things—happen here after the sun sets in the evening, until the sun rises again at dawn. There are rumors about this place, gossiped by the natives, about what an evil organization it is, but that doesn't prevent the sinful people who make it their hang out from coming here. For all I know, it could be… but I grew up in this place. Owned by a demon of wickedness or not, it is my home. The only place I can go that I believe is safe.

Susanoo Bar is an ancient building, shrouded by concealing clouds of mystery and underground secrets. There isn't a person alive who knows what it truly hides behind its primitive exterior and the personal, brute of a man bouncer, except the true owners and their loyal dogs. If anyone was to figure it out, even me, the consequences would be… deadly. Nobody here has trained to hesitate to take action when the undisclosed has been uncovered and the person responsible knows the truth. There are many who wish to discover those hidden secrets, to ruin the Susanoo Bar and take it over for themselves, those who hire mercenaries to do the dirty work for them so as to stay in the shadows so that no harm comes to them personally. As for me, while I don't know everything about the Bar, I have sworn to myself to protect it. To keep "them" on the down-low, and away from certain destruction.

While I have deemed it a duty to myself, I am at a loss as to how to go about it. Physically, I'm not capable of taking down a fully grown dominant male, mentally I'm just a child. If I were to go head to head against a six year old in a game of chess, I would surely lose. The two most important qualities in defense aren't something I, myself, possess. There is one thing, one important merit I can bring to the employee's of Susanoo Bar… which I'm convinced is the only reason the owners keep me around. My uncanny ability to befriend anyone, to get them to trust me, and to put him or her in a good mood is most likely the basis for allowing me to stay here.

I really should explain more, you see the structure that holds the Bar is actually five stories tall, the Bar being on the lowest level. The second level, which you can only reach by stairs, is set aside for any of the closed-door affairs that the owners have, and for the occasional midnight rendezvous with ladies of the night. As dictated by the boss's I'm not permitted on that floor, and I never have been, but I won't lie when I say that I'm indeed way more curious than the average human as to what lies beyond the locked wooden doors, watched by the hired guards. If anyone were to try to force their way passed the guards, they'd be dead in a second, a bullet blasted right through their skulls, except me. I don't know what's so special about me, but the first time I tried to run passed when they weren't paying attention, and countless of times after that, they just grabbed me around the waist and threw me out again. Of course, later the owners would give me a very stern talking to about what not to do and why it's so important to not do it.

Pain in the ass, it is, but I'd rather get a scolding than a bullet lodged in my brain.

The third floor is where the employees usually stay. After their shift, they'll come up and fill in their reports for the night, then crash in one of the various rooms. I sometimes collect the reports and leave them in the owners office, which is also on that floor. I have a key to unlock the door, given to me incase I need it, but I rarely go in there. It's a lonely, desolate room to go to most of the time. Whenever I'm really bored, I go to visit my friends that take refuge there. All of the staff members are my friends, and although some aren't as fun to be around, I love them all, equally. They're like my family. There's also a game room attached to the kitchen, so I have a lot of parties down there, but I'm not able to invite anyone except the personnel. Which is fine, it's not like I have any outside friends, anyway.

The fourth floor has a population of one. Me. I have my own floor, can you believe it? To anybody else it would be a dream, but to me… I can't stand it. It's too forlorn, too uncomfortable for me to really enjoy. Every morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm, that's possibly been going off for hours without me really rousing from my sleep until about eleven. Then I boil some ramen and sit down to a delicious meal for one. Often I find myself talking to the air just to hear somebody's voice, even if I appear to be a total nutcase. When I'm done, I leave the dishes for the maid, and primp up in order to set about my daily duties.

The fifth and final floor… is the residence of the owners. There are guards up there, too, but for once, it's accessible to me—well, it has been before. When I first came here I was about twelve years old, and I always spent most of my time in their domain. What times I didn't were when they weren't there and I passed my hours sleeping, wandering the town, making friends in the Bar and on the third floor, and glancing out the windows waiting for them. That was back when the fourth level was a storage unit, and I had to crash on the owners' couch. I haven't stepped a foot on the fifth floor since the fourth was cleared out.

It's very modern on the inside, in contrast to the outer coverage. Futons and flat screen TV's and high-tech washing machines… the works. But I don't need all of that, I don't even want it. The only thing I care about is Susanoo Bar and the people in it—my home, my family—the objects of my love, and the owners above all else. They saved me, more specifically _he_ saved me, and I'll love him for it forever, no matter what horrendous deeds he may or may not do. I know him for the compassion that lies in his heart underneath its frozen surface, not the icy glare he looks at others with, or the group he runs.

Speaking of him, where is that bastard?

He was supposed to meet me at the café down the street from the Bar an hour ago, but he's nowhere in sight. Sitting by myself with my personal body guard Sai, who I chose out of a group of "suitables" that the owner put together for me, isn't my idea of fun, and I don't want to be here longer than I have to. At first, I picked Sai because of his close resemblance to the owner's themselves, but after getting to know the guy, he's nothing at all like them. He's the biggest, gayest pervert in the history of the Earth! If he's not talking about my dick, he's calling me a pussy or a little girl. And if he's not hanging all over me, he's eyeing me up like a piece of hard candy.

A vein twitches on my temple when I feel a hand on my inner thigh courtesy of the pale-faced prick Sai, to which I raise my left fist in order punch him in his nose, but he catches my hand and intertwines our fingers. Pulling back, I don't get very far as he leans closer and connects his lips to my neck. My eyes squeeze shut, I can't take much more of his aggressive behavior. He does this all the time, so I've learned to just relax and eventually he'll get bored and let go. This time, he doesn't stop as quickly as he has before.

The long fingers travel farther north until they're hovering just over my crotch. The warmth of his hand is soaking through my clothes, but I feel no heat in that sense. His breath ghosts across my jugular, and his hand in mine slides down to his lap. He holds that position and doesn't move, which is highly unusual and makes me incredibly uncomfortable. "Dude, Sai, I'm going to kill you and cook your pet bird and send it as a birthday present to your boyfriend if you don't get the fuck off of me right now." I'm annoyed, and by now I would've beat the bastard's face in, but I push back my violent urges.

Sai chuckles in a soft, sultry tone that almost has me blushing, and pecks my neck one more time in front of the whole world. "Would you really do that to me and Kiba, Naru-chan?"

_Chan?_ Another aggravated tick jolts on my forehead, steadily increasing tempo. I'm not a girl, you asshat, no where close! A frown appears on my face as my eyes narrow to slits, covering my cerulean irises. "Believe it." I accentuate in a low, flat voice, completely devoid of any emotion.

_Black as night hair, onyx eyes, just as dark. Almost glowing pale skin, lips forming a scowl._

_ "What's your name, kid?"_

_ He's met with silence._

_ "Answer me."_

_ Fear reflects in blue orbs, but he replies all the same. "N-Naru-chan."_

I shake myself out of the flashback as Sai pulls completely away from me. We sit in silence, neither of us uttering a word about what just transpired. There's really no need to, after all, he has a boyfriend that he's surprisingly completely dedicated to, and I have my own person to which I'm devoted. While Sai seems to be incapable of keeping his hands off me, I know he has true love for Kiba Inuzuka and would never do anything to betray him. The game he plays with me is purely fun… for him.

Still, it doesn't stop me from getting irritated and wishing I could murder him in the slowest, most painful way imaginable. Though I know he could kick my ass if he really wanted to, otherwise he wouldn't be on the "suitable body guard" list that the boss orchestrated for me years ago, with his final words being, "he must be stronger, smarter, and faster than you, dobe. We don't want anyone who will fall for your shenanigans or "misplace" you when you're out in the town or show any emotion on the job."

Well, I toned down the vocabulary so it's a little easier for me—and you, perhaps—to understand. With eight years of college, starting when he graduated high school at fifteen, the owner is a very… educated man. Intelligent, powerful, rich, handsome, charming, and… punctual, usually, are only some of the amazing characteristics he possesses. That being the case, why hasn't he at least ca—

Audible vibrations coming from Sai's cargo clad pocket stirs me from my internal rant. He reaches into the material to pull out his cell phone, unlocks it, and answers the call. The only one who ever calls Sai is the boss and Kiba, deciding that keeping his phone line open makes it easier for the boss It's true, no doubt, but there's this thing called "call waiting" that lets you answer another call when you're already on the phone with someone else. Get with the decade, Sai-baka.

Murmurs, almost too quiet to hear, are spoken into the cell. Sai greets him, waits, then asks what he wants, but I only pay attention when his deep brown eyes widen slightly in what I expect is surprise, but with Sai I can never tell. "Are you sure, sir?"

He's silent, almost desperately waiting for an answer, and when he get's it, he's shaken. "Y-yes, right away, sir. We're leaving now." He pushes to button to end the call, then shoves it back into his pocket. Quickly, he turns to me and takes my arm in a vice-like grip.

I panic, not knowing what's going on. "W-what is it, Sai? What's going on?"

"I need to get you back to Susanoo, Naruto." He articulates as he pulls me along. It must be serious, since he never drops the pet name he gave me. I can get used to him saying my full name, though, instead of _Naru-chan,_ as if I'm some snot-nosed little girl.

Without questioning him further, we break out into a run. He fumbles around in his thin summer jacket for the key to unlock the Bar as we race to get back. It's only a few blocks away, but time is of the essence. My raven haired friend, and I can deem him that because despite the countless awkward moments I've known him for years and he's as important to me as the others in my life, hasn't told me what's going on, but if we're hurrying like this… it's got to be bad.

We make it there fairly quickly, easily… Sai shines the barcode key up to the red sensor and waits impatiently for it to buzz, then pushes it open to reveal the dimly lit, sawdust and booze smelling Saloon. No one's here yet, I'd give it another hour or two before Sakura and Kiba show up to open the place, but we always keep at least one light on. Some think it's to deter burglars, but it's actually for instances like this—when somebody has to take refuge and doesn't have time to go scour about for a damn light in the dark. It comes in handy more often than you would think.

The Susanoo Bar is one of the most pristine defense. It has layers upon layers of bulletproof steel built into the walls, thick fiber glass for windows, and hidden rooms used for hide outs. All in all, the security of this place is flawless, like an ultimate defense against attackers, so when I bolt through the door, Sai a half step behind me, I can let down my guard and finally feel safe. Without a second thought, I take a seat at the bar and wait for Sai to sit before asking the question that's been on my mind for the majority of the last ten minutes. "What the fuck was that about, Sai?"

I've been in this situation enough to not get angry, but I'm more than infuriated that it keeps happening to me over and over. I know I shouldn't be, I sort of chose this life for myself… sort of. In the beginning I had a choice, but after the owners and I became attached to each other, I knew that I could never leave, they won't let me and I'll never want to. Not that I mind, in fact, I feel needed and loved here. Which is more than I can say for anywhere else I've been.

Sai takes a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck, nervous. "He didn't want me to tell you, because he knew you'd freak out… but… The boss's… they went themselves to collect the money Orochimaru borrowed, but you know how that bastard snake is. He ambushed th—"

"Dattebayo? Where is he? I'll kill the damn mother fucker! Is S-"

Before I could say anymore Sai grabbed my shoulders to sit me back down, as I had jumped up in surprised fury, and massaged them to calm me down. "Relax, your love is fine." I knock him in skull, feeling his brain rattle around in there, than retaliate that he isn't "my love." Chuckling, which Sai does numerous times and is most likely his signature, he continues, "they made it out alive, but banged up. They're at Sakura's place, so she'll be late, and wants you to help Kiba open the joint."

All sentiment left my expression, all pitch left my tenor, and all the tenseness of the day balled up in my fists. Suddenly, my brows furrowed and I stared determined at the raven. "Take me to him," I say through clenched teeth.

"Naru-chan, I just told you something I wasn't supposed to. If you go there, he'll know I told you and have my hinny on a pole."

"I don't care, Sai, they're hurt, and I want to make sure they're okay!"

"Sakura-chan will take care of them, just stay here. He'll be back before you know it."

Reluctantly, I stomp around to the other side of the bar to pour myself a drink. I slam the bottle of Pepsi down onto the counter and almost break the glass cup when I slam it down, too. I'm not a happy camper, and by the way Sai rubs his forehead, he can tell.

_ I remember the day pretty clearly, it was one of those rare one's where the boss's were enjoying themselves in the game room with the rest of us. I'm convinced neither of them have ever laughed in their lives, but it was just nice having them there. Whenever I'm around them, I find myself staring at their beauty, mesmerized. They're both very lovely and pleasing to the eyes, and when I tell them that, the older merely smiles and the younger glares. They look so much alike, but they're both so unique._

_ That day was no different, I couldn't stop myself from staring. They knew it, they often said they could feel my eyes on them whenever I did, but they didn't mind. Why would they? It probably boosted their ego's even further._

_ I found myself sitting beside Sai, who had just recently been assigned as a body guard to me. He was an adult back then, too, and he claimed to be madly in love with one of the employee's at Susanoo Bar, and one of my best friends. "Sai?"_

_ He shifted him gaze, which was previously focused solely on the boy playing the xbox with Gaara, another employee. "Yes, Naruto?"_

_ "You love that dumb dog boy, right?"_

_ He chuckles. "Yes, Naru-chan. I love him very much."_

_ "What does it feel like?" I whisper after a minute of listening to the loud fighting going on in the game._

_ "Love?"_

_ "Mhm…"_

_ "It feels like… walking on abandoned train tracks. One foot after the other on the elevated sides, trying to balancing on top… but when you do, you feel so accomplished, so… on top of the world. It's falling off, and looking behind you for a train that isn't going to come, but you don't know that at the time so you still glance back, afraid. But when you turn around again, and you can see your love holding out his hand, the sun beating down on him, almost blinding you, and you catch a glimpse of his smile as he pulls you up… that's love. As you're walking forward hand in hand, the railroad tracks never disappearing… always continuing on… you never know where it'll lead you to… that's love._

_ "It's scary, I won't lie. Both of us always end up looking behind us; afraid our past will catch up… always falling and making mistakes, but we're there for each other. I hope until the very end, and by then… hopefully… we won't look back anymore in fear of that train."_

_ Nevertheless, telling that to a fourteen year old probably wasn't the best idea, if you want him to pay attention._

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?" The abrupt inquiry caught me off guard, I have no idea what the hell he means by that, but it better not be what I think he's trying to get at. I take the sodapop that I just poured into my hands, and walk back around to take my seat next to the hellion again.

"You know what I mean, Naruto."

"So you remembered too?"

"Yeah… it's not too often I'm asked what love is."

We both express a bit of amusement at this, me more so. "I can't believe I asked someone who's trained not to show any emotion at all on the job, what love is."

Sai inhales, as he habitually does when thinking, "Just because I'm ordered to keep myself under wraps, doesn't mean I'm an android that can't feel." I take a moment to ponder this. I guess I never really thought about it like that, since I only see Sai when he's doing his job and watching over me. It makes sense though, when I really dig deep. Sai's always hanging around the third floor when he's off duty, always with Kiba in his spare time… it's kind of obvious to anybody that they caught a classic case of the love bug. "So, are you?"

"No, closet pervert, I'm not." I spit heatedly. "I just admire him. He… saved me."

"Right, and ramen isn't your favorite food. Why can't you just admit it? Everybody knows it, even him. You're just denying the inevitable and that will get you nowhere, Naru-chan."

"There's no where to be," I raise my voice, defiant. Sai's overstepping his boundaries here, and if it continues I might have to take drastic measures. "I'm not in love with the ice prick, got it? He's just the most amazing man I've ever met, that's it."

"It's strange, though." He muses, itching a non-existent beard—I don't know if he _can_ grow one, his face it too smooth—and staring at the ceiling.

"What is?" I question.

He turns his gaze back to mine, blue meets brown in a conflicting swirl of inquisition. "Out of the two, I thought you'd fall for the eldest."

XOXOXO (time skip)

"Yahoo! Where're you at Sai? That big man said you'd be here!" There's no other that high pitched squeal of a voice belongs to than Kiba Inuzuka, proud manager—I have no clue haw he pulled that one off—of the Susanoo Bar and top high scorer of Tekken upstairs. Unruly brown hair suits his wild personality just as the tattoos on his face. He's a lean, mean, fightin' machine, and he's not afraid to tell you about how awesome he is. Believe it. When his tan body stands next to Sai's as he wraps his boyfriend in a loving embrace, the contrast in their skin is great. They cling to each other as they kiss in greeting, neither of them fully dominating it.

His pet dog Akamaru trails in behind him and then through the swinging doors in the back, where he's trained to stay until Kiba takes him to his room. I've always loved animals, but Kiba takes his love for Akamaru to the extreme sometimes. No, I don't mean bestiality, that shit is gross, but he'll take that pup everywhere. He even took him into the theater once, claiming it was his seeing eye dog, and that Akamaru would watch the movie for him and tell him about it later. The crazy thing is, they actually let him in, but I'm convinced it's because they thought he was a deranged psycho that was better left alone. Part of that is true, he's pretty fanatical.

When he pulls away from his lover, he directs his attention to me and smiles heartily. "Hey, man, what's crackin'? Glad you're here." I fist bump him and nod my head, showing him I agree, and give him a bright, shining smile of my own.

Then we set up shop. I wipe the counters, table tops, chairs, and underneath everything with Lysol while Kiba sweeps up the dust on the floor, and Sai trails behind him with a mop dipped in Pinesol (spelling?). It takes about thirty minutes before all of the grime is cleaned up, and the place is practically shining like the 5-star establishment it is. Kiba goes behind the bar to refill the wine stock and I head into the bathrooms with Sai to… sanitize the offenders.

You can always tell how fine a place is by its restrooms, and ours is seriously sweet. It's spacious, four stainless steel stalls painted white, without even a single scratch or pen mark, porcelain sinks have a motion censored soap dispenser, the water only kicks on after you've gotten your soap, and a hands free air dryer. But if you don't like the noise that that creates, there are paper towels that are so thick and soft, they deserve the title "hand towels," made out of recycled material and completely biodegradable, for all of you tree huggers out there.

Extra strength disinfectant sprays are needed to kick the asses of the bacteria in this place, along with a few flushable toilet scrubbers and layered rubber gloves and hell, a full rubber body suit, that's how disgusting I think bathrooms are. I mean, come on, people shit in here and spread their flesh eating viruses all over the place! Sure, sharing is caring, but keep your bowl movements in your own home, thank you.

While we're still cleaning, I hear a few customers stroll through the entrance. My hopes are that it's Sakura and the boss's, but when the Kiba welcomes them, and asks what they'd like to drink, disappointment plagues my soul. I'm worried, terribly so, I won't deny that. When Sai repeats to me that they're okay, I just wish I could see for myself, but for now I settle myself and set about continuing my duties. Who comes to a bar the second it opens, anyway? They must be some critical drunkards.

_Hurry back… please._

More people file in, but none of them are the men I want to see. Sai and I finally get done in here, and go to the back where the white little ball of fluff, Akamaru, resides to put the cleaning supplies away. He's sitting between his water bowl and the window, glancing out at all the passerby's, probably wishing he was out there instead of in here. Damn him, he's wishing to be free… but he can't be free. He has to stay here and protect the Bar! He has to stay here and… and… take care of the people he loves… He can't escape his definite destiny. No one can.

I throw the crap in my hands against the wall, not caring that I startled Akamaru out of his daydream, and rush back out of there. I can't take them, these inner views my mind has that I can't control. They're destroying me, picking at my subconscious, trying to take over. For now, I cast them back and tell myself I'll think of it later. That'll keep me going for a while.

Kiba and Sai have their hands preoccupied with a bar full of patrons, Kiba working the alcohol and Sai in the back cooking food, so I take on the role of a waiter. When Sai's done filling an order and his partner pours a drink, I take it to whatever table ordered it, and put on a friendly smile, all for show. They can't tell, though, as I've become quite good at faking my feelings. The only people who can really tell when I am, are the boss's and my friends. I wouldn't expect any less from the people I trust most with my life.

Myriad times has the doorway opened and closed and opened again, so I'm not paying full attention when in walks the full figure of a woman clad in red, strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a bun, green, sparkling eyes shooting their friendly warmth around the bar. Stiletto heels echo off the floorboards as she walks a step or two forward to let the others pass. She slips off her coat and hands it to a guard stationed by the entryway that I hadn't noticed before. I'm so used to their silent aloofness, that I usually ignore their existence completely.

Behind her, treks in one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen in my life. Long, black hair tied back from his pale, elven face, tall figure towering above the green-eyed lady. . Laugh lines cross down his cheeks, but to me, that only adds to his exquisiteness. His gaze trails over to me, and his expression lightens. I waste no time in dropping what I'm doing and racing over to him. Engulfing him in my little arms, I squeeze the life out of him, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Itachi, are you okay? Where were you hurt? Let me see!"

I refuse to let go, even when he tries to nudge me away. With a sigh, not of annoyance but of contentment, he tells me, "I'm okay, I didn't get even a scrape on me. You should evaluate my foolish little brother, he's the unfortunate one who's been wounded."

Itachi queued his brother's entrance perfectly, the younger raven walks into the bar just a second later. "Sasuke-teme!" Black colored orbs locked onto mine, instantly I'm unable to pull away from it, or make my limbs cooperate with me at all. It takes blinking to break the icy glare that to me is actually a look filled with care and tenderness, and I automatically close the distance between us to throw my arms around him, just as I did to Itachi. I don't squeeze him as tightly, but I hold on for longer. When it gets awkward, he doesn't push me away, but I pull back of my own will. "Are you alright?"

"Hn," He mutters. To the average onlooker, they wouldn't be able to figure out Uchiha speak, but I've known them both for years, so I've learned to distinguish between all kinds of "hn's." The one he just used is an affirmative.

_ He's alright…_

_ Sasuke's okay…_

Lips stretch back to expose faultless pearly white teeth that flash into a gigantic smile, all directed at the Teme. "Good, you bastard, I was worried."

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi pulls my attention away from Sasuke, who's hand I take in mine, and continues, "come up to our floor tonight, will you?" As nice as Itachi is, and as honest and loyal and incredible and flawlessly handsome, I hear the order behind his kind words. It's an offer I can't refuse. Itachi starts heading toward the steps leading to the upper levels, while Sasuke stays behind. I look back to figure out why, when I notice our hands are still connected thanks to my death grip. Why hadn't he said something?

I squeeze his hand and gaze into his eyes one last time before letting go, and watching him trail after his brother. I'd join them soon.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." I grumble when she gives me a knowing look.

XOXOXO

That's it! What did you think? More emotion, more yaoi goodness (it's the first chapter, but I know that some people are smut addicts haha), more showing of a certain character that you really, really like? I personally love Gaara, so he'll be in here a lot.

Once again, any grammatical mistakes I make are purely on me, but please ignore them. If there's a big one that completely jumbles up the sentence, point it out for me and I'll fix it. I won't get mad, my grammar isn't that good haha

Heck, I'm pretty sure that I didn't stay in the same person either, so there might be words that are past tense when they should be present tense. Not to be confused with flashbacks, or where past tense words should be.

It might take me a while to update, but reviews will encourage me to update faster! So if you liked this story, please don't be shy! Do it for the yakuza! And SasuNaru juiciness! Which I plan to write a lot of in this story haha!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my readers/reviewers/favoriters/alerters for the dedication you made to this story! I appreciate it more than anything, so I've decided to dedicate this long awaited chapter to all of you! Sounds cheesy, buuuut you guys are great! :D

I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but do I reeeaaaally need to? I mean, Obviously I'm not the owner of Naruto and if I was… well, it'd be like this. But for those of you who believe I do, here it is: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ALL EVIL PLOTS AND YAOI GOODNESS ARE PURELY FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION AND PARTAIN TO NONE OF THE ACTUAL NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ORIGINAL PLOTS THEMSELVES! I'M JUST AN EXTREMELY PERVERTED YAOI FANGIRL WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON HER HANDS SO WHEN I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK, I'M ON THE COMPUTER TYPING YAOI! And somehow I still manage to pass all of my classes… hmm…

Right now it's the beginning of the new school year, though, so I'm doing all kinds of things. Including practicing my German, which I'm not very good at. I need a practice partner! xP

Warnings for this chapter: A little SasuNaru action (you'll reaaaallly enjoy that!) it's sort of non-con, and a hint of ItaNaru, cussing (duh), alcohol, references to drugs, a super-strong Sakura and a perverted Sai. But that's pretty mandatory haha.

Anyway, seriously, thank all of you who've read this, even just seeing my views and hits go up gets me all excited and warm and fuzzy haha. I can't wait to see what kind of responses I get for this chapter!

**Yakuza Paranoia**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke whispers something in Sai's ear as he passes him—Sai had come out of the kitchen to greet the boss's when they came in. I'm in awe, really, as are all of the people in the Susanoo Bar because it's not very often that the Uchiha's show their faces down here. Usually they'll go upstairs through the back to avoid confrontation, but my guess as to why they came through the front is to show their face to us, so we know that they're okay. They always have reasons for doing what they do.

Sai's face morphs from a small smile into a face of indifference, one that I can't stand to look at. That expression on him is like a look of knowledge on an old dog that's about to die… it just… isn't right. Whatever Sasuke-teme said is the reason for his change in attitude, but before I can march over there and give the bastard a piece of my mind, a certain pinkette grabs my tan wrist with a strong hand and pulls me back, almost throwing me on my back. Damn, that chick has some serious she-hulk strength. Word to the wise: don't make her angry or she'll turn green, grow huge, bulking muscles and slam you into the ground so hard she'll shatter every bone in your body, might even kill you, but that depends on how bad she's PMSing.

"Ow, ow, what is it, Sakura-chan?" I complain, wiggling in the females hold.

"Leave it be, Naruto, Sai did something he wasn't supposed to." The desperate look in her emerald orbs make me retreat back towards her. Despite what I want, I can't stand to see that look on her face, almost as if she's about to cry. That's a silly thought, what reason would she have to cry?

Turning about, I take hold of her shoulders, eyes as desperate as hers. "Sakura-chan, it's my fault because I forced the truth out of him, so he shouldn't get into any trouble. Sasuke and I were supposed to go to the movies, and I knew it was he who called Sai. I kept asking what was going on! Then, when we had to race back here—"

"Forget about it, Baka, it's not like it caused you any harm. It was Sasuke-sama's main concern that you'd freak out and go running outside where the danger is, just to come find them." What she's saying is right, when Sai told me they were hurt I would've done anything I could to make sure they were alright, but Sasuke and I both owe him a lot for keeping me under wraps and making me understand how important it is to maintain my cool in situations as drastic as that. Sometimes I can't manage my emotions, and everybody knows that. I've flew off the handle more times to count.

I always told myself I'd do my best to suppress myself so that my friends wouldn't worry about me, but no matter what kind of calming exercises I attempt or anger management therapy I undergo, it's always still the same. My anger rises so far so quickly, that it's almost impossible to control. "I wanted to, believe me… but Sai stopped me. Made me see reason."

"That's one good thing the pervert can do, then, I suppose. You were right in picking Sai as your body guard."

I sigh, Sakura has always loathed Sai because he's always doing something inappropriate toward her, whether it's name calling or touching. She's been trying to modify his attitude, but I say to hell with trying to change him, because Sai will be Sai no matter how much adjustment she thinks she has accomplished. I'm rather surprised she's complimented the man, in all honesty.

"Dobe." That husk of a voice pierces through the room, disrupting everybody in it and forcing them to draw their attention to the owner. Directed at me it may be, but the vindictive undertone to it has everyone thinking they're the accused. I'm almost too scared of the consequences to reply, but that same fear is what helps me to, as I'm much more afraid of the consequences of not obliging him. I turn my body around to face him, but when I lift my eyes, I can only bring them to his cheek. "Come to the top floor when you're done down here."

_The top floor?_

Before I can question him, he's already walking away. I can't remember exactly how long it's been since the last time I've stepped foot into that place and I can hardly remember what it looks like. There's only one bathroom… which doesn't make sense because the brothers are bound to fight over it more often than not and if it becomes too serious then something catastrophic is bound to happen.

The kitchen, with its island bar and wine wrack, wasn't a place for kids like me, but nonetheless it's where I hold most of my memories. I recall the fridge, as it use to be a collage of my famous Uzumaki artwork, the excitement I felt when I completed another crayon scribbled picture to hang up with the limited refrigerator magnets that were spaced out over the surface of the door. The microwave where I'd first learned to make my own ramen, since I wasn't allowed to use the stove as dictated by Itachi-nii.

Then there's the boss' rooms, which I would alternate between which I'd sleep in. Usually it'd be with Sasuke in his navy blue bedspread and Uchiha symbol decorated lamp, which had dimmed over the years that I had been there, but when the younger Uchiha got mad at me for any reason, even if it wasn't his fault (entirely), I'd run to Itachi and beg him to let me sleep with him. It's possible I could've taken the couch, but I was a little kid with abandonment issues and a gigantic fear of the dark. Besides, I rather think the brother's didn't mind my cuddling tendencies, even if they would occasionally (all the time) poke fun at me in the mornings at the breakfast table.

"—Earth to Naruto. Hello? Is anybody in there?" A pale, delicate hand with five digits and a narrow wrist is waving itself in front of my face, invading my personal space. You got beef, hand? Get outta my bubble. Then I come to realize the one talking is a girl, one I know all too well. One that'll knock my teeth out with her she-hulk strength if I ignore her any longer. Forcing my eyes to focus on her, I look down with a questioning, absent gloss covering my pupils. "Baka, I said you could follow them up and I'll finish down here. Now hurry before they get agitated, you know their parents raised them with patience as a trivial key personality trait." Boy, did she hit the mail on the head precisely with that one. Patience is definitely not something the brothers possess a lot of. With a quick thank you of appreciation, I start towards the elevator doors, practically jogging from my excitement.

Sweat beads on my forehead as I stand before one of the few doors leading into the Uchiha brother's private province debating on whether or not to knock or run away and hide under my bathroom sink so that they can't find me when they figure out I'm not going to show. But, no, I've made my decision—the right one if the brothers' wills influence anything. Slick palms, both, raise, one heads for the wooden frame to announce my presence, the other towards the steel knob.

The body guard to my left grunts softly, seemingly asleep, but it's enough to jolt me back from the door so I have to try again. Blue orbs cast themselves upon the bulky man, who stands aside like a British soldier, remote, impassive, like an android with no personality. To the naked eye, he's useless, but become a threat to the Uchiha's and you'll see just how quickly his persona changes. Restless am I as I turn back to the door before me. I've done this countless times in the past, so why is this time so daunting? Once again, I cool my head a fraction and reach my hands up. A tap on the door followed by a turn of the handle (as I've always let myself in countless of times before) has me in the entryway faster than my mind spreads the seconds out to be.

The narrow hallway in front of me leads off to two different places; a black wooden door to the kitchen and a grey Victorian archway into the living room. All is silent, all is dark, except the yellow light shining out from the cracks around the door to the kitchen. Coincidentally, I'm drawn like a freezing moth to the warmth of a flame and hesitate just a second before making my way to the glowing door.

It's cracked just a smidge, enough to let me see a sliver of what's beyond. A stainless steel faucet, droplets falling into a sink full of steaming dishwater, glistens in the vivid kitchen illumination. Half of the black refrigerator, an upgrade from the white exterior one they had when I lived here, is peaking out from the corner of picture. I sigh, sorrowfully, as this place has seemed to change more drastically than I interpreted. I wonder if all of my memories here erased from existence…

I nudge the door open and gaze around the weary room. Things have changed quite a bit, but nothing as drastic as the fridge catches my eye. But something does seem out of place, and when I spot it, I almost can't believe it. One of the most beautiful men to ever walk the planet, elegant, sharp, but most of all _masculine_, is in the kitchen, hovering over the stove, in an _apron_. Not just any old apron, but a lightly shaded yellow apron, feminine.

Itachi… in a _yellow apron._

An _apron _that's _yellow._

_ I guess that's one step up from pi—stop that thought before I burst out laughing._

"I-Itachi-nii?" My voice is barely above a squeak of a whisper, as I'm more than a little put off.

He whips around, spatula dripping in various sauces in hand, hopefully recognizing my voice and not about to throw it at my face. His blackened irises meet their opposite as they land on me. "Oh, good evening, Naruto. You're just in time for dinner. Help me set up the plates?"

His voice barely registers in my mind, but a drawn out moment of his small, pearly smile brings me back to reality, his murmur of a laugh at my antics never reaching my ears. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. What's with the housewife get up?"

As I look through the various drawers for the sparkling, expensive silverware (hopefully the same ones from all those years ago), the eldest Uchiha brother speaks. "Making a mess all over my designer clothing wouldn't be much favorable. I prefer to keep my attire wrinkle, stain, and odor free, thank you." Gotta love Itachi and his failed attempts at humor, but at least it's more than I can ever wish for coming out of Sasuke, so I take it and let out a wimpy chuckle myself.

"You're lame, Nii-chan. With all your money, you can buy new clothes or take them for dry cleaning. Even middle class can do that." I finally find the forks and spoons and set about placing them on the table next to the plates that are already set out. Three, so they really weren't expecting me to refuse their invitation up here—or should I say their direct order to. Still, I can't be the slightest bit angry because even if the undertone of authority wasn't there, I still wouldn't have wavered to run up the stairs as I did.

Another small smile graces his lips, "I suppose so, Naru-chan." After a beat of time, the stir-fry that he made is placed close to the three seats we'll be occupying. The heat of the condensation evaporating into the air glides over to me when I sit in the seat to the left of the head chair. "Excuse me for a moment while I go retrieve Sasuke." The smell moves in with the warmth and I'm drooling all over my lap by the time Itachi makes it back with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Teme!" I flash my signature grin.

He nods, taking his secondary seat across from me, Itachi, of course, sits in the head-honcho chair at the end so we're all facing each other. "I didn't think you'd get up here so quickly. Were you that excited to see me, Dobe?" A smirk, their family trademark, tugs at the left side corner of his pale lips, moistened by a tongue that I had previously witnessed sweeping across them.

_Why did I notice something like that?_

"As if, Teme. I just haven't been up here in Kami knows how long… it's changed so much."

_"Itachi-nii! Nii-chan, lookie! Naru-chan made you another drawing!"_

_ The little version of me giggled childishly, rapture reflecting in my baby blues when my older "brother" pats my blonde head and smiles ever so slightly. It's moment's like these, moments where he's kind and compassionate and I can clearly see his real self, his true heart, that I can't bring myself to hate Itachi for all of the horrible things he does. The crime he commits. "Good job, Naru-chan."_

_ I hand over the picture of the three of us I made from watercolors that I had been shaking around in my excitement. We're outside, walking on a train track that I butchered into a ladder-like thing. Itachi's taking the lead as we walk down it, Sasuke and I on either side of the bars, holding hands in the middle. When I showed him, he threw a fit and said he'd never be caught dead holding my hand, but I know the truth._

_ Whenever I'd get scared and crawl into Sasuke's bed, he'd hold my hand… tell me it was just a nightmare… rub his thumb over my palm… he cared._

_ I know he did._

_ "Let's hang it with the others." The other illustrations that are on the fridge are what he means._

_ I'm about to follow through with it, but I pause, remembering something I forgot. "Wait, Sasu-kun made a drawing too. He should hang it up too." Before the raven could utter evern a simple okay, I'm headed down the hall to the room I share with Sasuke. "Sasu-kun! Come hang up your drawing!" I pound obnoxiously on the mahogany wood frame._

_ "My wh—no way! That's for my eyes only, Naruto!" The sound of drawers slamming and paper russling assaults my ears._

_ "But Saaassuukkkeee! I wanna hang it up quickly so we can go take a bath together!"_

_ Needless to say, that got him moving and soon our refrigerator was decorated with two new drawings, one of our family, and the other of the Uchiha family crest. But it's been years, and I'm not surprisedat all to see that they aren't hanging up anymore._

"Itadakimasu!" I exclaim and the other two utter under their raspy breaths.

_"Ita…maki…tu…"_

_ "No, Naru-dobe, it's ita-da-ki-masu. Repeat after me."_

_ "Aw, come on, can't I just dig in without saying that stupid word? My ramen's gunna freeze before I learn how to say that!"_

_ "No way, punk, it's all about manners. In Japan you won't get anywhere without them."_

_ "But Sasuke-temeee, when have you ever known me to be polite? I don't even pick up after myself!"_

_ "Don't I know that… That's too bad, dobe," Sasuke was never a patient person, even when teaching me a simple word. Not that I mind, it happens to be one of the things I love about him. One of the things that sets him apart from everyone else in my world. "You will learn, even if I have to break out my ultimate weapon."_

Coming back to reality, I look around the room we're occupying once more as we're cleaning up the table. "The kitchen has changed so much…" I don't think there's one thing that's the same, and it's not so much that it shocks me, because it has indeed been years since I've been up here and I was expecting some change, but it doesn't even remotely resemble anything I've come to remember as the top floor of the Susanoo Bar. I'd be lying if I said that I don't mind, because I do. It feels like… like going back to our high school reunion and noticing how people you used to know have changed, the image you had of them before changes and they might be the same person, but now it's like they're completely different people. This floor might be the home I once knew, but it's changed, and I don't know if I like what it's become.

"Everything's changed," says Itachi. "It's been a while."

I pout, unsatisfied. "I liked it before…"

A moment of silence passes between us, solemn in nature, in which we face each other, but look at the objects around us, as if just now realizing the differences. The younger Uchiha breaks it first, and in turn snaps us other two out of our trance. "There's one thing that's stayed the same."

And there was, ironically, just one thing that's remained unchanged. Sasuke leads the way into what I remember to be his room, proved correct by the distinct navy blue and black decorating every aspect of the furniture. His favorite colors will always be the same, I reckon, but that isn't what he referred to as the "same." I take in the room for all it's worth and recognize right away something I had almost forgotten about. In the corner of the room, below the side of the bed that I would normally sleep on is an orange box, the only hint of actual color in the room. Within the box, I know without having to peek inside, are memoires from my childhood. Toys I used to always play with, VCR-cassettes of my favorite movies, a journal or two that I wrote in (with what little words I knew), a sketch pad which I used to draw all of the pictures I hung on the fridge, and a picture book I'd always ask Itachi-nii to read to me.

Oh, yes, I remember what's in it, and if I had to choose one thing to be unchangeable, this would be it. I'm nearly so overjoyed with the knowledge that Sasuke's actually kept this stuff for me (and a little surprised that he's never gave it back to me, either), that my eyes swell up with unshed tears. I gather myself fast, though, as not to seem more emotional than I am. "S-Sasuke-teme, why did you keep that?"

My cheek connects to his chest in a full-frontal hug that I initiated. This means so much to me, I don't even think he's realized. This one small thing, the last ounce of hope I had that something's the way it used to be, is all I need to continue on happy. Sounds cheesy, I know, but upon stepping foot into a place I spent most of my childhood that's been modified to unrecognizable proportions, my whole world shook its foundation and everything came toppling down, but with this… with this I clean up the damages, perhaps even reverse the earthquake and pretend everything's okay, because it is. Now it is.

"I still have our old VCR player." He said after letting me go. I look over to Itachi, having grabbed his hand out of unhidden excitement, to which he smiles back and my unspoken question receives an unspoken answer.

Fifteen minutes later we're huddled on the satin loveseat, me in between the two brothers, very much pushed up against them—not that I mind because I'm a very touchy person. If anyone would mind, it would be one of them, as they're more opposed to touching than a straight man is opposed to cuddling with another man. If that makes sense? Anyway, the antique cassette player is hooked up to a very high-tech HD 3D TV, so it's pretty contradictory in my mind to have something so primitive playing on it, but who am I to judge? I mean, it's not like we couldn't go to the store and by a blue-ray copy of the damn movie or anything! But that's the Uchiha family, I suppose, difficult to the most bothersome degree.

It's late, and about half an hour into the movie I start to drift off. My head, unable to be supported by my tired neck, falls onto Itachi's broad shoulder. I hear them chuckle at me, per usual because I always fall asleep during movies. By the time the end comes, I'm out like a light, and Sasuke opts to take me to bed. _His_ bed, and my unconscious person can't do anything to protest, not that I particularly would. I rouse just a little when I'm placed on the bed laying face up, and once again when the teme settles in next to me.

_Is it wrong that I've missed this familiarity?_

_ Is it wrong that I want to sleep in Sasuke's bed, to cuddle him?_

_ Is it wrong that I don't feel this is wrong?_

XOXOXO

When I come to it's with the best euphoria in the world encasing me—a sensation that's almost overwhelmingly pleasurable. I let out a groggy whimper, somewhere on my body there's an increasing heat. I try to wiggle myself around in search of more of that heat, but suddenly I'm grabbed. What feels like a gentle hand is keeping my hips firmly pressed against a cushioning material, something else on my... Blue eyes snap open into a gasp turned pleasure-filled groan when the clothed knee grinds against my private parts determinedly. I focus on the person in front of me, knowing full well whose pale hands those are and whose onyx eyes and perfectly styled hair that belongs to. "S-Sasuke—"

I'm cut off by another stroke that has me squeezing my eyes shut in bliss. "Nnh… Sasuke, let go." In a desperate attempt to force him off, I bring my hands down to grab his wrist, but he only tightens his hold, and rubs his leg harder, increasing the pressure to painful degrees. Lips open in a silent scream and my head falls back against the pillows, while his hands press me down farther into the cushioning textile. Each caress was pure, satisfying ecstasy, even amid the agonizing slowness in which he moves.

Soon it becomes almost too much to bear, so I fist Sasuke's navy blue shirt and forget about any of my previous qualms. Lust is evident in his gaze as he stares intensely at me, but I'm hardly paying attention. My eyes narrow into slits, my back arches off the bed, and my head rolls to the side. Slowly, cautiously, he stops his movements for the briefest moment to lean forward. At first, I don't know what he's doing, but when a hot, wet tongue connects to my jugular, I gasp in half surprise, half delight. "Oh…" I feel his smirk against my skin, his teeth biting into me.

My hands entangle in Sasuke's spiky black hair, pulling when a particularly harsh suck is delivered to my neck. I barely register his fists on either side of my head, he's leaning over me resting on his forearms, one knee between mine, one on the outside by my thigh. I recall having been in this position with him more than once, but back then it wasn't out of lustful adult stimulation. Yes, believe it or not there was once a time when he had enjoyed playing around, and just being… well, the kid he was, and we'd often find ourselves in compromising positions… or at least it would've seemed that way to the regular onlookers. Really, we were just children, him a good three years older than I am, who started poking each other out of boredom and it somehow ended up turning into a full fledged tickle war. The concept of inappropriate behavior never even registered in our immature heads.

The fabric between us starts to grate on my nerves, most likely chaffing me, but my mind migrates to a different issue when Sasuke's hands move teasingly down my sides. His mouth leaves my neck, trailing slick kisses up my jaw line. Before I realize it, smoky coal eyes stare intently into my bright sapphires, and he lowers his head… until… he… Thundering, thumping pulses echo through my ears as my heart lurches at the lip on lip contact.

_He just…_

_ He's…_

_ Oh my…_

_ Sasuke's kissing me._

Confusion wraps itself in coils around my being. Is he really… kissing me? Unable to understand what's really happening, I don't know why kissing him, as apposed to everything else we're doing, makes me so nervous. Pink cheeks warm up into a dazzling red haze that spreads across my entire body. Everything has taken a turn around, but I can't tell if that's good or bad.

It starts off chaste, just as a peck with the underlying naughty knee below us still working its magic, hands on my sides travel up to grasp my face. Soon, I'm kneading into his shoulder blades when he deepens the kiss, completely dominating every part of it. His piano fingers move again, down my chest, rubbing the buds he finds through my shirt. I gasp into the kiss, turning it into a moan as his knee does a longer then usual thrust, but he doesn't let up. The soft gentleness of his mouth turns into a callous force that knocks against my teeth.

My shirt is pulled up over my head, without giving me anytime to protest. "Hey, wait, s-slow down. Jesus Christ."

He's back to lip locking, but I try to pull away despite the growing need in my pants, which results in a frenzied growl from the raven as he positions me back to where he had me. Long digits massage down my chest again, and tug cruelly at my nipples. Inhaling shakily, my nails claw at a pale lower back, surely leaving enflamed welts. He simply groans, acknowledging the damage yet brushing it off as if it were nothing. "Sensitive, Naruto?"

My name. Oh god, he just said my name in that sultry, smooth endearment of a manly tone. Silky as a milkyway chocolate bar is his voice, to which my arousal sparks ten times what it was and I moan loader than I ever have. I forget about the uncertainties I have of doing this type of thing with the boss, and arch up into Sasuke's driving force. His length is trying to break out of his sweats, but he never makes any move to take off his clothes. "Sasu… keh!" I grit my teeth at the quickening pace of his knee. Uncontained desire and passion replace all other feelings, and I match each of Sasuke's thrusts with my own. The only strange thing being his clothed dick that never touches mine. "D-dattebayo, aren't you—"

"Hn, just shut up, Naruto." There it is, again, the way he sounds out my name makes me want to come on the spot, but I'm not there yet. It's curious, however, that he's not doing anything to relieve himself, so I accent my opinion.

"Wh-what about you?" That only earns me a rather vindictive bite on my chest, and a heaviness that just about squishes my junk. Whimpering in objection, he eventually yields and goes back to sucking and rubbing and oh, how wonderful it feels.

I moan, I whither, I forget about everything except who's doing this to me. I'm so close now, ready to explode. If only Sasuke would move faster. Pajama clad hips lift off the bed in search of more contact, but large hands grab them, stopping all movement. I groan in disdain, but the knee keeps going, keeps… By now, I'm chanting his name like a prayer, over and over, ready to burst. "Sa-Sasuke… please, Sasuke." I encourage him with a distinct desperation in my tone and actions, clenching my appendages around the back of his neck, and lower torso.

He glides up so we're face to face, but I turn away in embarrassment. "Open your eyes, Naruto. Let me see you." As if to coo me into listening, he rubs his nose along my flushed cheekbone, which only results in me blushing even more, but I give in to him. Blue orbs snap up to gaze longingly into his dark soulful ones. Our lips connect, neither of us breaking eye contact. We wrestle for control over the kiss, but Sasuke ultimately wins with his throaty rumble derived from deep within his chest that makes me whine. Sasuke is mystifyingly beastly and that primitiveness turns me on more than it should dare.

During the lip lock, the knee between my legs speeds up, and I'm getting closer and closer to the ending. "Sasuke, I-I'm…" All too quickly, my orgasm hits me, and I arch off the bed before slowly settling back down into the sheets, a panting, sweating mess. Tired azure irises part open to see Sasuke's concentration written all over his face, staring at me. What just happened is way more than my right mind can handle, laced with provocation it's different. Now, however, thoughts are racing around inside me that are confusing, conflicting, and irritating, but I'm too exhausted to care to contemplate those depressing things right now. There's something about doing this type of outrageousness with Sasuke that's so much better than doing it to myself.

Before he can realize what I'm doing, I pull him down for a hug, the length of his body pressing against mine—and I wont lie, he's bigger than anticipated—then I roll us over so I'm on top, still embracing him. He grunts, but lets me be. I throw caution and all of my worries to the wind, instead opting to save them for the morning when my head is a little more clear. "Sasuke, do you want me to do the same for you?" For emphasis, I grind my now flaccid one against him, producing a groan, yet he lifts me away from him, determined to be left alone. He turns to his side, laying me beside him, wraps me in his arms and holds me there with a constricting grip.

"Just go to sleep, dobe." And I don't fight him, though I feel somewhat of a mooch.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I say, my sleepiness from before settling in again.

"Yeah?" He questions. I can tell by the sigh in his word that he's as tired as I.

"That you're making my ramen in the morning and serving it to me in bed."

"Hn…" Nope, I don't fight him, and soon enough I'm fast asleep feeling satisfied, but troubled, vexed, at what just happened. What Sasuke did just now, what does it mean? I'm not stupid enough to believe there isn't something going on in his evil brain, but what is it? Why did he do what he did? Why am I not livid, bursting blood vessels even? Did he have this all planned? Was it even supposed to happen? Does he like me?

_Is Sasuke even gay?!_

XOXOXO

Did you like that teasing juiciness at the end? It was a pain to write, but I think it's a decent length for one sided dry humping? Hopefully, it lived up to your expectations! I tried to keep it interesting, and I plan to write a lot more yaoi. This story is my experimentation with typing out sex scenes because my other stories are very slow paced and don't have a lot of it in them. If you didn't like it, tell me how to improve it! I'm seriously, TELL ME, please lol I need some constructive criticism.

I'm surprised how slow I typed this out, but I wanted to post it soooo bad, I have no idea. It was probably because it's my first story for NARUTO… I'm just a pervert, plain and simple. But don't expect updates like this all the time! I'm usually very, very slow at it, but when inspiration hits, it HITS. Reviews are usually what get my typing hands in gear, but sometimes it's just rewatching or rereading old episodes and chapters of Naruto.

Please review! And tell me what you think of this chapter! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
